


Into Space

by Scout087



Series: Superwholock [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout087/pseuds/Scout087
Summary: Ever wonder what could be worse than a combo of an earthquake, a volcano erupting, and a tsunami? Only one event, dreamed in the minds of fans, but never achieved. Yet, it is this author’s goal to attempt to capture what such a meeting could mean. Here goes: a meeting between the three gods of Tumblr: SuperWhoLock.We all know neither Dean nor Sam would start a meeting between these three powers. Nor would Sherlock give a shit about two rough-n-tough American brothers. So who would bring these powers together? The Doctor.Random person in the background: Doctor Who?Me: Exactly.
Series: Superwholock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767235
Kudos: 8





	1. Are introductions really called for?

The Doctor clasps his hands and smiles mischievously at them, “Ah, yes, I’m sure you are all wondering what I called you here for.

Sam, “Damn right we are. Right Dean? Dean?”

Dean looks up guiltily, “Argmfh.” Sam sighs and watches as Dean eats the last piece of pie.

John glares and points his finger angrily at the Doctor, “You better have a good reason for kidnapping us both from Baker street and dragging us across England to this dumpy American motel. Why not pick them up instead and we could instead have this unorthodox meeting in our flat, with tea and biscuits instead of crappy Petrol Station pie.”

Suddenly, the sounds of chewing stop, and Dean looks up with horror at all 5’6” of John. He points his fork at John, “Don’t insult the pie. Biscuit is not better than pie.”

Sam stands up and crosses his arms. “Don’t argue with them Dean. They’re British.”

The Doctor, “Oooookayy. So shall we get down to it then? It is no coincidence, an event happening on a global scale, involving ghosts, a high-level criminal, and weeping angels. My philosophy? Never ignore coincidence. Unless, of course, you’re busy. In which case, always ignore coincidence.”

Sherlock vexingly turns to Sam, “Shut up.”

Sam frowns, “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking. It was annoying.”

Dean finishes his pie and stands up with everyone else, “I’ve got no clue who you two bozos are, so I’m going to need some more explaining before Mr. Cheekbones gets his face wrecked.

The Doctor smiles, “Right. Sam, Dean, this is Sherlock and John.”

Sam blinks, “You mean the Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? How is that possible?”


	2. Making Connections

The Doctor smiles, “Right. Sam, Dean, this is Sherlock and John.”

Sam blinks, “You mean the Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? How is that possible?”

The Doctor sways back and forth, “Ehhh, bit hard to explain after all, let’s say I brought them in from another universe. So you see, wibbly-wobbly-wobbly timey wimey.”

“Another dimension? Well, now I’ve heard everything. You expect me to believe this is the Sherlock Holmes?” Dean smirks and crosses his arms.

Sherlock turns to Dean, calmly placing his hands in his pockets. “I know you’ve been in many battles, fighting a war most don’t know is even going on, and you had been invalited for some time. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you, but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him, possibly because he’s a junkie, more likely because he recently walked out on your family, and I know your father thinks you’re borderline suicidal – quite correctly, I’m afraid. That’s enough to be going on with, don’t you think? The name’s Sherlock Holmes.”

Dean scowls, “Showoff.”

Sherlock stares at Dean, offended beyond belief, “I am no showoff. I was merely.. Jaaawwwn! Explain!”

“Will you all, please, just grow up!” John sighs.

The Doctor frowns, “There’s no point in being grown-up if you can’t act a little childish sometimes.”

Trying to steer the conversation to the problems at hand, John turns to the Doctor and asks, “How did you meet?”

Dean scowls, “Who, us?”

The Doctor, “They tried to kill me, thought I was supernatural or something, thankfully an angel stopped them- no worries, not the weeping kind. We made up our differences over cherry pie- enjoyable stuff, that is.”

Sam clears his throat, “You said something about… ghosts, and criminals, and angels.”

The Doctor sits down on the small table text to the tv, “Weeping angels. There is a difference.”

He looks around the room at Sherlock, John, Sam, and Dean. “So… Do I have my companions? Great!”

John grimaced, “I’m starting to think you are just a madman with a box.”

The Doctor flipped through the pages of Supernatural, by Carver Edlund. “John Watson, there’s something you better understand about me ’cause it’s important. And one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a mad man with a box. Come on, all you of. Time to get in the box.” He exits the motel with the others trailing behind him, but as he opens the door to an old, blue police box, he turns around to look at the other 4, “Before you say anything, bigger on the inside, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, TARDIS. There. Think I’ve got all the bases covered there.”

They all walk in, Sherlock last. He gazes around and sticks his hands in his pockets, “It’s all quite underwhelming, actually.”

The Doctor stops fiddling with the consul and looks up, shocked. “Never heard that one before.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dean stumbles out of the TARDIS, followed by a pale Sherlock and limping Watson. “What the hell…” He falls to his knees, holding his spinning head in his hands. 

Sam steps out, shaking a bit. He turns around, facing the Doctor standing smugly in the doorway. “Why do you even need us if you have something like that?”

He shrugs and takes out the sonic screwdriver. He starts to push a bunch of buttons, “I know how to deal with aliens, not ghosts. I have never had a chance to learn how to properly conduct oneself in ghostly affairs. Do you talk to them, sing to them, invite them over for fish fingers and custard?”

John asks, “I understand the ghost bit. But why then do you need us?”

The Doctor drops to his knees, scanning a small pebble on the floor, “Because I still have faith in humanity and because I believe for every Richard Lazarus there are a thousand Amy Ponds. I still believe humans can do great things.”

John shrugs, “So?”

The Doctor plucks the pebble from the ground, “And you two don’t.” Suddenly the TARDIS began to whirl and wheeze, slowly disappearing from sight. “That isn’t good.”

Dean, surprised, struggles to his feet, “What just happened?”

“I think she just got scared, probably is going to sit this one out then.” The Doctor looked around slowly and pointed to one of the corridors. “Let us go that way.” They inched forward, the Doctor waving around his screwdriver, Sam and Dean carrying sawed-off shotguns, Watson with a Sig Sauer, and Sherlock with his coat collars turned up. Just as the last- John- walked into the corridor, a metal two-paned door closed behind him, silently meeting in the middle without a seam.

John hits the door and grimly says, “We are trapped. Trapped, in a spaceship, nonetheless- aren’t we? A spaceship with no apparent occupants, one in which a police box can just pop up inside without a single guard appearing. And now we have no way to get back, because you-” John thrust his finger angrily at the Doctor- “Let your big blue box run away!”

The Doctor looked down at John’s finger, then moved around him, examining the new wall and the areas around it. “This door did not close on its own. Someone knows we are here. Someone with control of the ship’s controls.”

Sam, “So this is a trap.”

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie, “No, it’s a time bomb. Well, the ship is a death trap and a time bomb. And now it’s a dead end. Nobody panic.”


End file.
